


Christmas

by prosodiical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/pseuds/prosodiical
Summary: Her brothers always prank the mistletoe. Ginny's been careless this time.





	Christmas

"Nargles nest in mistletoe, you know," Luna says.

Ginny sighs, looking up to see the enchanted mistletoe keeping her in place. Luna reaches out and sets a pair of Spectrospecs over Ginny's eyes, and it's a veil that makes the world glitter gold; when Ginny looks back at Luna she's ethereal, surrounded by tiny golden motes of light. Ginny's brain halts, and she says, "Luna," her mouth suddenly dry. 

Luna smiles and leans forward, pressing her lips to Ginny's cheek. "For luck."

It frees them from the spell, but Ginny just has to tug Luna back for a proper kiss.


End file.
